This invention relates to the treatment of myocardial infarction and more particularly to a therapy capable of preventing the reocclusion of a coronary artery which often accompanies the use of thrombolytic agents in the treatment of myocardial infarction. This invention also relates to the use of tissue factor protein inhibitors to prevent reocclusion of a coronary artery.
The initiating event of many myocardial infarctions (heart attacks) is the hemorrhage into an atherosclerotic plaque. Such hemorrhage often results in the formation of a thrombus (or blood clot) in the coronary artery which supplies the infarct zone (i.e., an area of necrosis which results from an obstruction of blood circulation). This thrombus is composed of a combination of fibrin and blood platelets. The formation of a fibrin-platelet clot has serious clinical ramifications. The degree and duration of the occlusion caused by the fibrin-platelet clot determines the mass of the infarct zone and the extent of damage.
The primary goal of current treatment for myocardial infarction involves the rapid dissolution of the occluding thrombus and the restoration of blood flow (“reperfusion”). A successful therapy must be capable of eliminating the fibrin-platelet clot in a manner which prevents its reformation after the cessation of therapy. If the fibrin-platelet clot is able to reform, then the affected artery may become reoccluded.
The formation of fibrin-platelet clots in other parts of the circulatory system may be partially prevented through the use of anti-coagulants (such as heparin). Unfortunately, heparin has not been found to be universally effective in preventing reocclusion in myocardial infarction victims in which the degree of blood vessel occlusion (the degree of “stenosis”) is greater than or equal to 70%, particularly in those patients with severe residual coronary stenosis.
If an individual has formed a fibrin-platelet clot, the clot may be dissolved through the use of thrombolytic agents. A thrombolytic agent is a medicament capable of lysing the fibrin-platelet thrombus, and thereby permitting blood to again flow through the affected blood vessel. Such agents include streptokinase, prourokinase, urokinase, and tissue-type plasminogen activator (Ganz, W. et al., J. Amer. Coll. Cardiol. 1:1247–1253 [1983]; Rentrop, K. P. et al., Amer. J. Cardiol. 54:29E-31E [1984]; Gold, H. K. et al., Amer. J. Cardiol. 53:122C–125C [1984]). [1986]). Increased t-PA dosages have not been found to decrease the tendency for coronary artery reocclusion. Significantly, the possibility of thrombin clot reformation is closely related to the degree of residual coronary stenosis (i.e., the extent of blood vessel blockage). Thus, reocclusion is more probable in individuals in which high grade stenosis (i.e., greater than 70% quantitative stenosis or greater than 80% non-quantitative stenosis) has occurred. The reocclusion of blood vessels has been found to be inhibited by continued infusion of t-PA (Gold, H. K. et al., Circulation 73:347–352 [1986]). This is a less than optimal treatment in that once infusion is stopped, the vessel reoccludes.
The general mechanism of blood clot formation is reviewed by Ganong, W. F. (In: Review of Medical Physiology, 9th ed., Lange, Los Altos, Calif., pp 411–414 [1979]). Blood coagulation performs two functions; the production of thrombin which induces platelet aggregation and the formation of fibrin which renders the platelet plug stable. A number of discrete proenzymes and procofactors, referred to as “coagulation factors”, participate in the coagulation process. The process consists of several stages and ends with fibrin formation. Fibrinogen is converted to fibrin by the action of thrombin. Thrombin is formed by the proteolytic cleavage of a proenzyme, prothrombin. This proteolysis is effected by activated factor X (referred to as factor Xa) which binds to the surface of activated platelets and in the presence of Va and ionic calcium cleaves prothrombin.
Activation of factor X may occur by either of two separate pathways, the extrinsic or the intrinsic. The intrinsic cascade consists of a series of reactions wherein a protein precursor is cleaved to form an active protease. At each step, the newly formed protease will catalyze the activation of another protease at the subsequent step of the cascade. A deficiency of any of the proteins in the pathway blocks the activation process at that step, thereby preventing clot formation and typically gives rise to a tendency to hemorrhage. Deficiencies of factor VIII or factor IX, for example, cause the severe bleeding syndromes haemophilia A and B, respectively. In the extrinsic pathway of blood coagulation, tissue factor, also referred to as tissue thromboplastin, is released from damaged cells and facilitates factor X in the presence of factor VII and calcium. Although activation of factor X was originally believed to be the only reaction catalyzed by tissue factor and factor VII, it is now known that an amplification loop exists between factor X, factor VII, and factor IX (Osterud, B., and S. I. Rapaport, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 74:5260–5264, 1977; Zur, M. et al., Blood 52: 198, 1978). Each of the serine proteases in this scheme is capable of converting by proteolysis the other two into the activated form, thereby amplifying the signal at this stage in the coagulation process (FIG. 2). It is now believed that the extrinsic pathway may in fact be the major physiological pathway of normal blood coagulation (Haemostasis 13:150–155 1983). Since tissue factor is not normally found in the blood, the system does not continuously clot; the trigger for coagulation would therefore be the release or exposure of tissue factor from damaged tissue, e.g. atherosclerotic plaque.
Tissue factor is an integral membrane glycoprotein which, as discussed above, can trigger blood coagulation via the extrinsic pathway. Bach, R. et al., J. Biol Chem. 256(16), 8324–8331 (1981). Tissue factor consists of a protein component (previously referred to as tissue factor apoprotein-III) and a phospholipid. Osterud, B. and Rapaport, S. I., PNAS 74, 5260–5264 (1977). The complex has been found on the membranes of monocytes and different cells of the blood vessel wall. Osterud, B., Scand. J. Haematol. 32, 337–345 (1984). Tissue factor from various organs and species has been reported to have a relative molecular mass of 42,000 to 53,000. Human tissue thromboplastin has been described as consisting of a tissue factor protein inserted into phospholipid bilayer in an optimal ratio of tissue factor protein:phospholipid of approximately 1:80. Lyberg, T. and Prydz, H., Nouv. Rev. Fr. Hematol. 25(5), 291–293 (1983). Purification of tissue factor has been reported from various tissues such as,: human brain (Guha, A. et al. PNAS 83, 299–302 [1986] and Broze,G. H. et al., J.Biol.Chem. 260[20], 10917–10920 [1985]); bovine brain (Bach, R. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 256, 8324–8331 [1981]); human placenta (Bom, V. J. J. et al., Thrombosis Res. 42:635–643 [1986]; and, Andoh, K. et al., Thrombosis Res. 43:275–286 [1986]); ovine brain (Carlsen, E. et al., Thromb. Haemostas. 48[3], 315–319 [1982]); and, lung (Glas, P. and Astrup, T., Am. J. Physiol. 219, 1140–1146 [1970]. It has been shown that bovine and human tissue thromboplastin are identical in size and function. See for example Broze, G. H. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 260(20), 10917–10920 (1985). It is widely accepted that while there are differences in structure of tissue factor protein between species there are no functional differences as measured by in vitro coagulation assays. Guha et al. supra. Furthermore, tissue factor isolated from various tissues of an animal, e.g. dog brain, lung, arteries and vein was similar in certain respects such as, extinction coefficient, content of nitrogen and phosphorous and optimum phospholipid to lipid ratio but differed slightly in molecular size, amino acid content, reactivity with antibody and plasma half life. Gonmori, H. and Takeda, Y., J. Physiol. 229(3), 618–626 (1975). All of the tissue factors from the various dog organs showed clotting activity in the presence of lipid. Id. It is widely accepted that in order to demonstrate biological activity, tissue factor must be associated with phospholipids. Pitlick, F. A., and Nemerson, Y., Biochemistry 9, 5105–5111 (1970) and Bach,R. et al. supra. at 8324. It has been shown that the removal of the phospholipid component of tissue factor, for example by use of a phospholipase, results in a loss of its biological activity. Nemerson, Y., J.C.I. 47, 72–80 (1968). Relipidation can restore in vitro tissue factor activity. Pitlick, F. A. and Nemerson, Y., Biochemistry 9, 5105–5113 (1970) and Freyssinet, J. M. et al., Thrombosis and Haemostasis 55, 112–118 [1986].
Infusion of tissue factor has long been believed to compromise normal haemostasis. In 1834 the French physiologist de Blainville first established that tissue factor contributed directly to blood coagulation. de Blainville, H. Gazette Medicale Paris, Series 2, 524 (1834). de Blainville also observed that intravenous infusion of a brain tissue suspension caused immediate death which he observed was correlated with a hypercoagulative state giving rise to extensively disseminated blood clots found on autopsy. It is now well accepted that intravenous infusion of tissue thromboplastin induces intravascular coagulation and may cause death in various animals. (Dogs: Lewis, J. and Szeto I. F., J. Lab. Clin. Med. 60, 261–273 (1962); rabbits: Fedder, G. et al., Thromb. Diath. Haemorrh. 27, 365–376 (1972); rats: Giercksky, K. E. et al., Scand. J. Haematol. 17, 305–311 (1976); and, sheep: Carlsen,E. et al., Thromb. Haemostas. 48, 315–319 [1982]).
In addition to intravascular coagulation or a hypercoagulative state resulting from the exogenous administration of tissue factor, it has been suggested that the intravascular release or exposure of tissue thromboplastin may initiate disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC). Prentice, C. R., Clin. Haematol. 14(2), 413–442 (1985). DIC or localized intravascular coagulation may arise in various conditions such as shock, septicaemia, cardiac arrest, post-operative deep vein thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, unstable angina, post-angioplasty thrombosis, extensive trauma, bites of poisonous snakes, acute liver disease, major surgery, burns, septic abortion, heat stroke, disseminated malignancy, pancreatic and ovarian carcinoma, promyelocytic leukemia, myocardial infarction, neoplasms, systemic lupus erythematosus, renal disease and eclampsia. Present treatment of DIC includes transfusion of blood and fresh frozen plasma; infusion of heparin; and removal of formed thrombi. The foregoing clinical syndromes suggest that endogenous release or exposure of tissue factor can result in severe clinical complications. Andoh, K. et al., Thromb. Res. 43, 275–286 (1986). Efforts were made to overcome the thrombotic effect of tissue thromboplastin using the enzyme thromboplastinase. Gollub, S. et al., Thromb. Diath. Haemorh. 7, 470–479 (1962). Thromboplastinase is a phospholipase and would presumably cleave the phospholipid portion of tissue factor. Id.
An object of the present invention is to provide an effective therapy for myocardial infarction which limits necrosis by permitting early reperfusion and by preventing reocclusion.
A further object of this invention is to provide a therapeutic composition for treatment of myocardial infarction and prevention of reformation of fibrin-platelet clots, i.e. reocclusion.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an anticoagulant therapeutic, that is an antagonist to tissue factor protein, to neutralize the thrombotic effects of endogenous release of tissue thromboplastin which may result in a hypercoagulative state. Particularly, such an anticoagulant, that is an antagonist to tissue factor protein, would neutralize the hypercoagulant to tissue factor protein, would neutralize the hypercoagulant effects of endogenously released or exposed tissue thromboplastin by inactivating tissue factor protein. Such a tissue factor protein antagonist can be an antibody or other protein or small organic molecule that specifically inhibits tissue factor activity.